May 28, 2015/Chat log
Welcome to the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat Cfljony22 has entered the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat. WOOHOO! 5:36 Cfljony22 silly whats up 5:36 Dragonian King the clouds 5:37 Cfljony22 ok fine whats good 5:37 Dragonian King not much how about you 5:37 Cfljony22 tomorrows a big day not much today 5:38 Dragonian King ooo 5:38 Cfljony22 yea welp im prett oops pretty bored im totally not trying to spam the chat lol 5:40 Dragonian King if you think that's spamming you should see my spam when i get bored 5:40 Cfljony22 lol just enought to get my last message out of view :D 5:40 Dragonian King stuff like this File:Beingweird.png lol Loving77 has entered the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat. WOOHOO! 5:41 Loving77 hey hey hey 5:41 Cfljony22 hey dont scroll up 5:42 Loving77 lol 5:42 Dragonian King sup peep 5:44 Cfljony22 hey penny iv got a question 5:46 Dragonian King brb You are now away. You are no longer away. back 5:55 Loving77 Yeah Jony? You are now away. Williamm258 has entered the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat. WOOHOO! You are no longer away. 6:06 Dragonian King hi will 6:06 Williamm258 hi silly hi jony hi peep Cfljony22 couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. 6:11 Dragonian King ooo 6:14 Williamm258 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xdl02gCwpu0 silly 6:15 Dragonian King lol Cfljony22 has entered the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat. WOOHOO! 6:18 Cfljony22 my question is what is the most unattracive thing a guy can do\ even though your not here welp :/ how bout a showdown silly 6:19 Loving77 idk 6:19 Dragonian King okay :D 6:19 Cfljony22 think of the worst one plz for me 6:20 Dragonian King drop yogurt or something on the floor and lick it up it works for everyone in the universe basically nobody wants to be around a floor-yogurt-licker 6:20 Loving77 lol 6:20 Dragonian King it's just a thing 6:20 Cfljony22 i do jk 6:21 Loving77 picking your nose is about the worst I can think of :P 6:21 Cfljony22 true come at me silly time to SHOW DONW fail SHOW DOWN You are now away. 6:40 Williamm258 silly or jony do you want to play a Pokémon GAMES You are no longer away. 6:40 Dragonian King i'm busy right now sorry 6:43 Cfljony22 mt sry 6:44 Williamm258 ok You are now away. bye Williamm258 couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. 6:59 Cfljony22 fish fish fish Flower1470 has entered the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat. WOOHOO! 7:05 Flower1470 Hey Jony Hey Silly Sup Peep You are no longer away. 7:05 Dragonian King hi ly lily* You are now away. You are no longer away. im tiredddddddd 7:15 Loving77 brb You are now away. Flower1470 couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. You are no longer away. 7:22 Dragonian King ooo 7:22 Cfljony22 her lily You are now away. Flower1470 has entered the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat. WOOHOO! You are no longer away. 7:30 Dragonian King wb 7:34 Flower1470 ty You are now away. 7:39 Cfljony22 welp 7:45 Loving77 back You are no longer away. 7:50 Dragonian King wb peep You are now away. You are no longer away. i gtg, bye guys --- Dragonian King couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. 9:11 Cfljony22 whats up lily 9:35 Flower1470 nothing 9:47 Cfljony22 lets talk about something 9:48 Flower1470 like what? 9:49 Cfljony22 idk lets talk about life WHATS 9 PLUS 10 9:50 Flower1470 my life is nothing to talk about lol 21 9:53 Cfljony22 actually 9/3 is 3 and the 3 has 3 3's in it and 3*3*3 is27 which is divided by 10 which is 2.7 PLUS the 3 that we took off earlier is 3 times the other 3 we multiplied earlier is 9+ the amoust of 3 in this equation = 22 so in theory 9 + 1- 10 =22 9:56 Loving77 I gtg bye Loving77 couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. 10:01 Flower1470 I trust your math i gtg, bye Jony Category:May 2015 Category:Chat logs